1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a faucet with a connecting structure with a cold and a hot water pipe, particularly to one able to easily, quickly and firmly connect with a cold and a hot water pipe by means of rotating a bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Old conventional faucets have had a threadably engaging mode for connecting with a cold and a hot water pipe, with a cold and a hot water pipe together connected with and disconnected from a faucet by rotating. So it took much time and work, very inconvenient.
There is a conventional faucet with a connecting structure with a cold and a hot water pipe disclosed in a Taiwan patent application of No. 088209925, which includes an engage plate and a fix base positioned in its lower portion. The engage plate has a V-shaped hollow with two holes formed at two upper ends, and the fix base has two circular holes respectively aligned to the two holes of the V-shaped hollow. A cold water pipe and a hot water pipe are both provided with an annular groove to match with the annular holes of the fix base and the two holes of the engage plate. When the insert heads of the cold and the hot water pipes are inserted in the V-shaped hollow, the annular grooves of the two water pipes can fit with the two holes of the engage plate so that the two water pipes can pass though the circular holes of the fix base. Then the fix base can push the engage plate against a lower portion of the faucet body tightly and immovable after the insert heads of the water pipes are inserted in the lower portion of the faucet body.
The conventional faucet according to the case of No. 088209925 can deadlock the two water pipes with the faucet body without rotating them, but the whole structure is too complicated and the two water pipes have to be orderly inserted through the circular holes of the fix base and then the two holes of the V-shaped hollow before the engage plate is aligned with the fix base to let the annular grooves of the two pipes are moved laterally to fit with the engage plate, and lastly the fix base is fixed tightly with the lower end surface of the faucet. Thus assembly and disassembly of the two water pipes with the faucet body needs troublesome processes and steps, including screwing the fix plate with the faucet body with screws, inserting the two water pipes from under into the water passageways through the fix base and the engage plate, limited in the workable space under the faucet. So it involves much inconvenience in assembly and disassembly of the two water pipes with the faucet.